


Cooler Climes

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [15]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly follows <i>Heat Wave</i>. Cloud gets his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler Climes

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to make it believable for Cloud to have sex with his goggles on, just to prove it was possible.

Tifa awoke when Cloud knocked on her door, waiting only a moment before opening it just far enough to peer at her. Stretching languorously, she turned on her side to face him, hugging her pillow and blushing a little to realize she was naked under the sheet. Exactly the way he'd left her. She was also slowly becoming aware that the room was uncomfortably warm, and her body sticky with sweat. In contrast, Cloud was recently showered, appearing fresh and clean.

"It's going to be another ninety-plus degree day. Would you like to get out of the city and head somewhere cooler?" he asked, eyes bright at the picture she made.

Given the desert area around them, and the way the buildings in Edge trapped heat, 'somewhere cooler' could be just about anywhere. Still, she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend a whole day relaxing with him. "Do I have time to shower first?"

He nodded agreeably and disappeared down the hall, leaving her door cracked open. When he was gone, she slipped into the robe draped over the foot of her bed, then padded to her dresser for a change of clothing. Thirty minutes later she was showered, dressed, and ready; taking advantage of the sunshine to don button cuff shorts and a halter top. Not only were the clothes cool and comfortable, but garnered appreciative glances from Cloud when she entered the kitchen, his gaze almost palpable on the bare skin of her legs, back, and tummy.

In deference to the heat, he had also foregone his usual dark clothing in favor of faded jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. It boasted an equally pale screen print of the wolf emblem that had somehow become his symbol.

"Should I pack us a lunch?" she asked, partly because it seemed a good idea, partly to refocus his attention.

Almost guiltily, Cloud's eyes shifted from her body to her face as he straightened from his comfortable slouch against the counter. "No, we'll grab something as we go."

Tifa's answering smile was both mischievous and smug as she walked past him toward the garage. Catching her hand, he spun her around to get the full effect of all that bared skin, before pulling her close for a brief kiss.

Fenrir was ready and waiting. Once Tifa had tied her hair back, and Cloud had donned his gloves and goggles, they were off, stopping only for iced coffee and pastries. Then they were leaving Edge behind and speeding toward Healin, the breeze of their passing becoming noticeably cooler and grittier when they entered the open wasteland. Arms around Cloud's waist, her legs curled snugly behind his and his larger form shielding her from the sand kicked up by the bike's tires, Tifa was content to rest her head against his back and watch the scenery go by.

The trip was uneventful, and they arrived in the small town outside the Lodge proper shortly after lunch. Cloud parked in front of a cozy little diner, and from the friendly greeting they received, Tifa gathered he was something of a regular. Not that she blamed him: their meals, when they came, were plentiful and tasty, and the prices were reasonable. Afterward, they wandered hand-in-hand through the open-air market, Tifa exclaiming in delight over the quality and variety of fruits and vegetables for sale. Cloud was lectured (mildly) for not telling her what was available so close to home.

"Tifa, I don't even know what asparagus _is_ ," he protested, eyes on her backside as she stretched to reach a bundle of something that looked like knobby green sticks, "so I certainly didn't know it was something you'd want."

"Oh!" Prize in hand, she dropped back on her heels and turned to face him, expression slightly abashed. He'd become so good at procuring whatever she asked for, that sometimes she forgot it'd only been a few years since he'd become familiar with the different items. "Well... this is asparagus," she explained, gesturing with the bundle of sticks, "and they never have it at the market in Edge, but it's one of my favorites!"

Cloud cocked his head, committing the image of pointed, knobby green spears to memory. "I'll keep that in mind."

By the time they'd circled the entire area, Tifa had also introduced Cloud to kiwi fruit and acorn squash (furry olive-colored limes, and miniature green pumpkins, respectively). Each of them carried a bag of produce in their free hands when they walked back to Fenrir.

"Now what?" she asked, as he stowed their prizes away. She didn't really want to return to Edge and the stuffy heat inside Seventh Heaven, but there wasn't a great deal to do in Healin.

Slinging a leg over the bike, Cloud paused thoughtfully while she clambered on behind him. "This is a fairly undeveloped and scenic area. We can explore a bit, if you'd like."

Tifa knew that Cloud had no real interest in 'exploring'. She was the one who liked hiking and spelunking, the one who made him pull over so she could take pictures when something caught her fancy. He was merely offering to indulge her. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek. "That sounds wonderful."

Mouth curving slightly, he started the bike, and let Tifa pick their direction. For the next half-hour or so they wandered away from civilization, traveling almost non-existent trails and heading deeper into the woods. Eventually they came to a stop in a sunny clearing beside one of the area's many waterfalls. The mountain wall was exposed, stone and mica glittering in the sun, slightly damp from the spill of the river.

Willingly surrendering his phone so she could use the camera, Cloud stretched out in the grass while she examined the waterfall and the rock face. After discarding his gloves, he folded his hands behind his head and allowed himself to relax. He was all but asleep when she came to join him, eyes cracking open slightly when her weight settled across his legs, her knees on either side of his body.

Tifa had been considering him for awhile before she approached. He was still wearing his driving goggles, his blue eyes more sensitive to the sun than her dark ones – even without the mako enhancements - and she made a mental note to find him some real sunglasses when they joined Barret and the kids in Costa del Sol at the end of the month. It was good to see him like this, relaxed and happy and soaking in the sun. The sight was also far too sexy. To her, Cloud was all... strength and lean muscle and restraint, and it was somehow never more apparent than when all that leashed power was at rest.

The night before, he'd done incredible things to her, wringing pleasure from her without seeking or demanding relief for himself.

What if she tried to do the same to _him_?

While Cloud always encouraged her to touch him, and was openly appreciative when she did, Tifa had never initiated anything more heated than a kiss. At first, the sexual side of things had been too new; and over time it had become even easier for him to overload her senses, making her forget anything but... holding on and enjoying the experience. Given the smug smile he often wore after, she suspected he might prefer things that way, that he might relish being the dominant one. Which was certainly more than fine with her. Still... maybe he would like it if she made the advances for a change? Occasionally?

Maybe _she_ would like it?

Her train of thought was enough to tie nervous knots in her stomach, while prompting a familiar hungry clenching further down. It was that burgeoning arousal that prompted her to join him in the grass, straddling his thighs and bracing her hands on his taut abdominals. He didn't jump under her touch, but his stillness became more alert, more pronounced. She was fairly certain his eyes were open behind the dark lenses of his goggles, but the trace of doubt allowed her to pretend he wasn't watching her, giving her another boost in confidence.

"Cloud?" she asked, voice soft and innocent even as she bunched his shirt under her palms and began slowly pulling to untuck it from his jeans.

"Mmmm?" Deliberately feigning lazy relaxation, struggling to keep any tension out of both voice and body, Cloud watched her hands, her face, catching the nervous press of teeth on her lower lip, followed by a brief, impish grin. While not certain what she was planning, he had a _fairly_ good idea, and wasn't willing to make even the slightest move to deter her or change her mind.

Tifa relaxed a bit more at his sleepy response. He wasn't going to laugh at her or pull away. "Do you remember what you said last night?" His shirt came free, allowing her fingers access to smooth, warm skin. "About tomorrow?"

He swallowed, and her nerves faded a bit more. "Yes."

Bending her head, she placed a kiss on his stomach, just above his belly button. "I think... maybe tomorrow should be now." It was phrased as a statement, but her tone was just faintly questioning, her breath ghosting across his skin.

Rising up on his elbows, he brought his hands down to her knees, otherwise remaining still and compliant beneath her. Despite his calm appearance, she could sense the heat in his eyes even through the tinted plastic. "I'd like that. But only if you're certain." Agreement and concern, his low voice just slightly tight with desire. His hands on her legs were both soothing and encouraging.

A puff of warm air against his chest, where his shift in position had allowed her head to come to rest, was her answer. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she let it go.

"Tifa," strong fingers curled at her nape, stretched upward into her hair, "there's nothing to be nervous about." Gentle, maybe a bit teasing, his words rumbled beneath her ear. She nodded in response, even though she felt more anxious now than before she'd asked, and was frustrated by that fact. One hand drifted to her waist, his palm warm against her bare skin as two fingers slipped inside the band of her shorts to stroke along her hip. "You don't have to," he murmured, not a trace of regret in his tone, his touch and words an offer to escalate things himself.

It somehow made it easier for her to act. Lifting her head she cupped his face in her palms, pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "I know," she murmured, pausing to let her tongue dart out and tease, "but I want to." His lips pursed beneath hers, conveying doubt even without the obvious arch of his eyebrows. Tifa drew back, and fixed him with a serious look. "I do. I'm just... not sure what you'd like." What he would expect.

His fingers stroked her bangs back from her face, and he pressed a kiss to her nose, another to her chin, then relaxed back flat on the ground, once again folding his arms behind his head. "I'm not as complicated as you are," he assured her, mildly but definitely teasing this time, "you'll know." If he didn't have such control of himself, his response would be more than obvious: it would be embarrassingly easy for her to send him over the edge.

Still somewhat uncertain, but deciding to take him at his word, Tifa let her hands slide back under his shirt, wandering over hard muscled planes as she pushed the soft, thin fabric out of the way. Remembering how much she enjoyed the press of his lips and tongue, she bent and laved his navel, delighting in his sudden inhale. His scent was clean and arousing, a unique mix of ozone and birch smoke, leather and man, his taste reflecting all of that and more. Electric. Primal. Fingertips skimmed over his chest, nails just barely touching, drawing faint lines and earning a restless shift of his hips. The relaxed fit of his jeans did nothing to hide his growing arousal, a prominent bulge pressing against her stomach as she leaned closer, stretching out above him to continue her exploration.

Curious, careful fingers circled flat male nipples, repeated the action when he gave a low sound of appreciation. "Harder," he whispered, her touch teasing in it's hesitance, the word instruction and encouragement in one. When she complied his smile flashed and his breath caught, his body reacting and tightening under her hands. The inquisitive stroke of her tongue wrested a faint groan from his throat, his thighs shifting between hers to give his hardening length a bit more room.

Tifa was surprised to find she was as affected by her ministrations as he was, possibly more. His breathing was fairly calm, while hers was elevated; his heartbeat slightly faster, while hers was almost racing. There was something exciting about being the one doing the touching, the one controlling the pace. It was heady, but in a different way from being stroked and teased until pleasure wrapped her from head to toe. Was this how he felt, when he made love to her? Important and needed?

Straightening, she moved to kneel between his splayed legs, her hands finding the button and zip of his pants, pushing denim and cotton aside to free his erection. He was hot and hard, long and silk-smooth in her palm, firm under the clasp of her fingers. The sound he made was the loudest and most emphatic yet, changing to a hiss of surprised pleasure when she searched further, cupping and gently massaging his balls with one hand, while her other remained wrapped around his eager length.

"Like this?" she asked, slowly stroking up and then down again, her touch light but steady.

"Yes." Although Cloud managed not to gasp aloud, his voice still came out on the breathy side. Then she altered her grip, her thumb sliding along the underside from base to tip, applying constant pressure, and his hips lurched. "Perfect," he groaned, the muscles in his forearms flexing as his hands clenched behind his head, resisting the urge to roll her beneath him.

Tifa grinned: she'd obviously found something he liked. Repeating the motion a few more times, she learned where he was most sensitive, most responsive, and adjusted her touch. One hand curled around the sleek shaft, while the fingers of the other twisted around the head, loosely rotating back and forth, almost as if she were opening and closing a bottle. His response was emphatic in its demand for more: knees bent and feet planted, body thrusting into her hold. A few minutes later she noticed a slightly slick dampness on her palm, as clear fluid began to leak from the tip of his erection. Flushing, once again glad his goggles allowed her to pretend his all-too-observant eyes were closed, she watched the next drop form, and spread the moisture with her thumb. Using the things he did to her as a guide, she dipped her head and repeated the caress with her tongue.

"Tifa!" the way he moaned her name conveyed both surprise and pleasure.

She wanted to hear it again.

Slowly she enveloped him in wet heat, his length resting on her tongue as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could comfortably manage. Fine tremors ran through him, his body tense, his breathing erratic, hands white knuckled as he fought not to thrust up into her. When he nudged the roof of her mouth, and her lips brushed the fingers still lovingly wrapped around his shaft, she paused. Breathing through her nose she swallowed, tongue working against him, and then just as slowly eased back until only his tip remained in her mouth. Again she swallowed, sucking lightly as she did, and he moaned. Low, heartfelt, and throaty, it was one of the sexiest sounds she'd ever heard. Her body responded with a hot, pleased yearning that was as arousing as it was unexpected.

By the third repetition, she'd fallen into a rhythm, one that treated him to gentle suction, the caress of her tongue, and the silken glide of her teeth along his shaft as his tip lightly bumped her soft palate. He'd lost count by the time he gave up all semblance of calm and fisted his hands in her hair, head back as he fought not to pull too hard or thrust too much as she drove him crazy. Her jaw had started to ache, and her cheeks to burn before he spoke to say more than just her name. His voice was ragged and tense, as if he was struggling to hold back.

"Tifa, Tifa stop!" Cloud clenched his jaw, and moaned as she ignored him, continuing the steady stroke of lips and teeth and tongue. Shuddering beneath her he growled, hands tugging just a bit harder. "I'm too close, Tifa. If you don't stop, I'm going to come." In her mouth, the thought of which was enough to make his balls tighten, more than ready. Never pausing, she raised her eyes to his face, the look in them plainly stating: then come.

It was that look, as much as anything else, that sent him over. Back arched, releasing her hair to avoid restraining her as he lost himself, he let the pleasure overwhelm him.

Tifa didn't pull back as he came, pulsing in her mouth, a rush of thick fluid on her tongue before she swallowed. Like his scent, and the flavor of his skin, the essence of his release was tinged with the uniquely mako tang that was Cloud. Intense, but not unpleasant. She kept the pressure of her lips constant until he relaxed, hips no longer straining, back no longer arched. Then she withdrew, and crawled upward to curl beside him, head on his shoulder and one leg slung over his thigh. The position inadvertently pressed her own damp, needy heat against hard muscle, but she was planning to ignore it, the way he'd dismissed his desires the night before. It was worth it to see Cloud in her usual state: trembling, working to bring his breathing under control, smiling with unabashed enjoyment because of what she'd done to him.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, and another on her mouth, he then sent his fingers sliding over her stomach to unfasten her shorts. Surprised, and her expression confused, her gaze flew to his face. "But..."

His lips ghosted a kiss across her cheekbone. "But?"

She frowned. He'd definitely climaxed. His taste still lingered in her mouth, and the desperate sounds he'd made – the most desperate he'd _ever_ made – were still fresh in her memory. Which meant he was supposed to be sated and sleepy. Right? Her confusion deepened as she realized she had no real idea: _she_ was always sated and sleepy, and he was always willing to hold her afterward. Whether or not he actually dozed off as well was another thing entirely. "Did I do it wrong?" the question tumbled out of it's own accord, echoing thoughts she hadn't meant to express, and – feeling unspeakably foolish – she desperately wished she could pull them back.

He stilled, and she thought perhaps he was staring at her. For the first time, the uncertainty wasn't welcome, and she reached up to slip his goggles off his head. Cloud made no move to stop her, although he squinted a bit in the bright afternoon sun. Blue eyes _were_ staring at her, his brows drawn down in a somewhat perplexed expression.

"Tifa," he said, speaking slowly and clearly, "I don't think there's a wrong way to give someone an orgasm." The words were blunt and to the point. "If it had been anymore 'right', you'd be bald." It was an obvious reference to the way his hands had been buried in her hair, while also being something so oddly phrased and out-of-place as to be typically him.

It erased her lingering nervousness, and made her smile. "Then... aren't we finished?"

His expression relaxed, and that smug grin of his appeared as he lifted her back atop him. "Oh no," he promised, both hands sliding inside her shorts to briefly squeeze her bottom, before fingertips searched further to brush the ready welcome between her thighs. "It's never over until you come apart for me." His mouth was on her throat, her hands in his hair, her breath already coming in gasping pants. "And... I think today it won't be over until I'm inside you, and we go together."

When he helped her shimmy out of her shorts, and she felt him pressing against her, hard and as ready as before, she knew he was absolutely right.  



End file.
